1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus displaying an image based on an image signal and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus configured to be easily provided with a service related to a content image that a user is watching, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals input from external image sources and displays images based on the image signals on a display panel configured as various forms, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). A display apparatus available to general users is configured as a TV or a monitor. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV processes broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station by, for example, tuning and decoding, to display images of a user desired broadcast channel or processes image signals received from a content providing device, connected locally or via a network, to display content images.
A display apparatus not only functions to display an image based on an image signal provided from an outside source, but also receives and provides various kinds of information and data from and to different external devices as well as a network server via connection thereto for two-way communications. Recently, there are an increasing number of service providers that build servers and provide a variety of services to the display apparatus. The display apparatus may be provided with various kinds of services, such as a search service or a video service, via connection through communications to the servers of the service providers.
For example, to utilize a search service using a title of a desired content image, a user first displays an image of the search service provided by a server through a web browser or application. The user then manually inputs a keyword of the title into a search box on the image through an input unit, such as a remote controller of the display apparatus. However, such a series of operations may cause inconvenience to the user and may take a relatively substantial amount of time to obtain a search result.